


Sequel to Doodles in Class

by CaliTacui



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Equality, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, OTP Feels, True Love, aghh, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliTacui/pseuds/CaliTacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sequel as to what else had happened after the reveal of the drawings (: Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to Doodles in Class

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy guys!! <3 Jonnor is seriously amazing.

Sequel to Doodles in Class

He silently bit his lip, waiting for Connor as he looked at himself in the mirror of his room. It was their first official date and Jude was so nervous. He was finally going to go on a date with the boy he loved dearly, and was extremely nervous. He slicked the front pieces of his hair with gel, smiling in the mirror. Callie walked in, looking at a worried Jude and chuckled, walking over. “You look handsome enough. He’ll be here.” She patted his shoulder, giving him a warm smile. Jude nodded; making sure his shirt was wrinkle free. After Jude had finally revealed the drawing to Connor, he was agape. He had turned his drawing around also, revealing to be a really artistic picture of himself. They both spent a minute staring at their drawings, their mouths agape. Eventually, they hugged each other tightly and lovingly. Taylor had stared at the two, taking silent pictures with her phone.  
The doorbell soon rang, and Jude sucked in a nervous but excited breath. Holy crap, this is really happening. He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. He took another breath before opening the door, revealing to be no other than the boy he yearned to be with for a couple of years now. “Hi.” Connor shyly greeted, biting his lip. Stef and Lena walked into the room, eyeing the two happily. Jude silently took Connor’s hand in his, standing closer to him.

“Be back at a good time you two.” Lena said, grabbing Stef’s hand softly, kissing her wife on the cheek. Jude nodded, and the both left to go on their date.   
Have you ever had the feeling of when you’re on a date, and you can feel the butterflies swarming around in your stomach? That is the emotion Jude had felt on their car ride to the drive in movie. He stole glances at Connor’s content and attempted serene face as he drove there. Jude had so emotions in his head. It was a silent car ride, but a million anxious screams were heard inside both of the boy’s heads. It was silent, but loud all at the same time. 

After paying, the two parked in their parking spot, getting an absolutely perfect view of the movie in front of them. Connor watched the movie, quietly eating the popcorn in his hands. Jude stared at Connor’s perfect complexion, a smile playing his own lips. Connor slipped another piece of popcorn into his mouth, and Jude watched as it passed his soft lips, which had a perfect pink color on them. He looked at his eyes, and they were a perfect brown radiant color. Connor was toned from all the sports he’s played; his muscles bulging from his arms. He watched as the boy ran his hand through his soft dirty blonde hair, invested in the movie. A few moments later, Jude looked at his hand mischievously, reflecting on some little memory the two had back in middle school.

Jude looked to where Connor rested his hand, and raised his eyebrows in focus. Slowly and cautiously, he moved his hand slowly, copying what Connor had done back in the 7th grade. He stopped for a second as Connor raised his hand to put another piece of popcorn in his mouth, and then rested it back in the same place. Jude continued again, letting his fingers take charge of the traveling. He was inches away from Connor’s hand, which stayed perfectly still in the middle of them. He bit his lip nervously again, as he went in for the kill; laying his pinky next to Connor’s.   
He saw Connor almost wince at the reaction, but still stared at the screen. Jude smiled, breathing slowly through his nose. Jude moved his pinky against Connor’s, asking for acceptance. Seconds later, Connor moved his pinky against Jude’s, as if saying yes to his question. Therefore with this, Jude set his pinky over Connor’s, keeping it there and still. The two smiled as they continued to watch the movie, trying to keep their hearts beating at a steady and secure pace. Mere minutes later, the two fully had entwined their hands together, occasionally brushing their fingers against each other’s. Jude blushed at this, looking down at the car seat. Connor noticed this, turning his head over to see Jude. He rubbed Jude’s hand in question, and Jude looked up at him.

Connor noticed the spark in Jude’s eyes, knowing what he was thinking. At that very moment, Connor had the same look in his eyes. He was right about to kiss his best friend, and was about to cross that boundary, going into the boyfriend layer. The smiles from the boys faces disappeared and they kept their glances on each other. Jude’s heart was rapidly pounding almost out of his chest, and his breathing increased. Connor’s palm from his other hand started to sweat, and his heart started racing too. Slowly, Jude’s eyes traveled from his to his lips, wanting to feel Connor’s lips on his own. Connor had the same thoughts, anxiously licking his lips quickly.   
They weren’t paying attention to the movie anymore; they had got lost in their conjoined world of love. Jude being the extremely nervous one started leaning over slowly, his eyes hungry and wanting as Connor mirrored him. He tilted his head as Connor leaned in also, letting their lips meet in the middle. For a minute, the two didn’t move at all, they just needed to savor the feeling of their lips on each other’s until they were ready to move. Jude initiated it first, slowly moving his lips against Connor’s, keeping his eyes closed and secure. Connor kissed back, moving his hand from Jude’s to his cheek, deepening the kiss so that his tongue glided across Jude’s lower lip. Jude moaned from the back out of his throat, Connor feeling the vibration from the sound against their friction of kissing. 

Jude’s hands stayed on the car seat, letting him lean in further, until one of his hands came up to the side of Connor’s face, letting his fingers get lost in Connor’s hair. The two continued kissing as their head stayed tilted and their hands kept caressing each other’s heads and necks. Jude deepened it more, sitting closer to Connor and keeping his hand at the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him closer to his self. Connor kissed Jude’s lips repeatedly, loving the feeling of their lips connected and dancing together.   
A few minutes later, Jude pulled apart from their kisses and touches, smiling at Connor lovingly. “As much as I would love to keep kissing you, I think the movie ended.” He blushed, looking at the blank screen. Connor’s cheeks turned a bright pink, laughing a bit.   
“I guess this happens to couples a lot; kissing during a movie.” Connor laughed. Jude raised his eyebrows slyly, smirking.   
“Oh, so we’re a couple now?” He asked, the smirk glued to his face. Connor’s smile fell, and he nervously looked back at him.  
“I… I-“Jude interrupted him again with a kiss on his lips, keeping them on his for an extra couple of seconds. He pulled away once again, opening his eyes with a satisfied expression on his face.  
“Of course we’re a couple, dork.” Jude laughed, holding their entwined hands up to prove it. Connor laughed along, looking around the parking lot.  
“You know, I don’t think people are really around anymore, so we could stay here for a couple of minutes.” Connor shrugged, looking at his boyfriend.  
“What do you want to do now?” Jude asked, looking at his boyfriend quizzically. Connor raised his eyebrows and smiled before pulling Jude into another sweet tender kiss. Jude smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around him.  
It was definitely the best first date the two have ever been on.   
And many more to come…

A/N:  
YESSS!!!! I WROTE A SEQUEL HAHAHA.I don’t have chill. I’m sorry. Review and favorite!:)


End file.
